


Survival Game

by notlegalgay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dinosaurs, Jurassic World AU, not sure how often i'll update this but it will happen, obviously dinosaurs, uhh not really sure what else to put here bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlegalgay/pseuds/notlegalgay
Summary: Welcome to Jurassic World. A state of the art theme park where dinosaurs are no longer extinct.  When David and Les Jacobs go to see their aunt Kathrine, they expect to have the time of their lives. What they didn’t expect was for a dinosaur to break loose. But with help from ex-Navy Jack Kelly, they might just survive.(WIP. not even sure if i’m gonna finish this)
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, eventually others will be added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my only series! the rest of my writing is all oneshots. this will be updated fairly randomly so just let that be know.
> 
> you can find me over on tumblr at @for-the-star-reporter

A pristine lab. That’s what would be expected of such a state of the art facility. And that’s what it was. Scientists were working diligently at their stations. There wasn’t much chatter, save the few collaborations going on. 

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound. It sounded like an egg shell breaking. It was an egg shell breaking! Scientists rushed over to see the new baby dinosaurs hatch. They watched as a claw started peeling away the egg shell. It was finally happening! They looked over to the other egg where they could see the other baby peeling away the shell. One orange eye looked out of the shell. Jurassic World welcomed the two new dinosaurs to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Race hefted another suitcase into the trunk. Davey and Les still hadn’t gotten into the car.

“Come on, boys, let’s go!” He called out. He shook his head and sighed, deciding to just go get them himself. They were about to go on the trip of a lifetime, most people would be in the freaking car by now. 

Race climbed up the stairs to Les’ room. When he opened the door, he just saw Les sitting at his desk, playing with one of his toy cameras.

“Les, honey, what are you doing?” Race asked as he closed the suitcase on the bed. “Your flight leaves in two hours.”

“The airport is 30 minutes away, and 60 with traffic.” Les explained as he finished grabbing his things.

“How many minutes to get your little butt in the car, huh? How many of those?” Race laughed as he chased Les out of the room.

Les ran straight to car while Davey took his time saying goodbye to his boyfriend. Spot rolled down the window to try to get Davey’s attention. When that didn’t work, he called Davey’s name.

“Come Dave, you’re not going off to war. You’ll only be gone a week.”

Davey sighed, said his final goodbyes, and got into the car. And with that, off they drove to the airport and impending doom.

They got through the airport just fine. And before they knew it, they were at the security checkpoint.

Race forced a smile onto his face. “You guys are gonna have so much fun! I’m so jealous. Say hi to your aunt for me.” Les nodded and Race looked over at Davey. “Make sure to take care of him. And pick up your phone when I call. It’s the green button. Push it.” Davey nodded and hugged him goodbye. “And remember, if anything chases you,” he paused for dramatic effect, “run.” They all laughed and Davey and Les went to go through the TSA check. As soon as the boys turned their backs to Race, his smile fell.

“So much for our last family breakfast.” Spot chimed in, trying to make a joke. It wasn’t funny. It only made Race’s frown deepen.

“Why do you have to say things like that?” Race sounded very annoyed. Les turned to wave goodbye one last time. Race forced his smile back on and waved back. He didn’t know why, but something didn’t feel right.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boy, was a hyper Les just a treat. As soon as the plane landed, he was running. As soon as the boat reached the island, Les was running right into the park. Dave was really struggling to keep up. This boy did not stop running. On the train, Davey was hoping this would be the one place Les wouldn’t run. Davey was wrong.

“Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago.” The announcer’s voice rang out. Davey let out a sigh as Les ran right to the front. Les, however, was having a much different experience.

Les watched in amazement as the huge gates opened. He figured if he were in a movie, some beautiful and triumphant score would be playing for sure. He couldn’t believe it. He was finally at Jurassic World!

The running still didn’t stop when they got off the train. Once Davey finally caught Les, he made sure he couldn’t run off again. There were too many people and Davey was pretty sure Race and Spot would kill him if he lost Les. But he lost grip on Les and off he went again. 

“Aunt Kathrine!” Les shouted, running towards her. Kathrine was walking down stairs and met her nephew at the bottom. She let out a gasp as Les slammed right into her. Davey walked up to the both of them. Davey pulled Les off and gave Kathrine a hug too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the Claire/Kathrine intro scene i didn't put in the last chapter

Kathrine stood in an elevator, looking very well put together, as was expected of someone in her position. “Hal Osterly, vice-president… Jim Drucker, bad hair… Erica Brand, deserves better… Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Kathrine.” She looked down at her watch. “Three minutes late.” She looked back up as the elevator dinged. She straightened her posture and got her saleswoman voice ready.

“Welcome to Jurassic World.” Kathrine said as she lead three potential investors down the hall. “While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let’s be honest, no one’s impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn’t mean asset development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year.” She turned a corner and lead the group into one of the labs. “So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?”

One of them, Hal Osterly if Kathrine remembered right, spoke up, “We want to be thrilled.” A smile spread across Kathrine’s face as she turned around towards one of the computer screens. 

“Don’t we all?” She slid her finger across the screen and a DNA helix turned. “Introducing the Indominus Rex, the first genetically modified hybrid. Any questions?”

One of them looked very confused. “How did you get two dinosaurs to, you know…” he trailed off, making awkward ‘doing it’ motions with his hands. That’s when Dr. Wu decided to step in. 

“Oh, Indominus wasn’t bred, she was designed. When fully grown, she’ll be fifty feet long, larger than the T-Rex.” Wu sounded very proud. After all, he was the head of the Indominus project. This is when Kathrine decided to cut in.

“Everytime we unveil a new asset, attendance has spiked. We get global news coverage and celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world.” Kathrine looked all of them dead in the eye and they all seemed to be sold on the idea. She let a small smile creep onto her face.

“When will she be ready?” One of the investors asked. Wu glanced over to Kathrine and then looked back at the investor, a proud smile on his face. 

“She already is.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kathrine let out a gasp as her nephew practically slammed into her. Les had certainly gotten bigger since she had last seen him. And so had Davey. Kathrine was pretty sure that if she weren’t wearing heels, he would be taller than her.

“Oh my god, you boys are so much bigger from when I last saw you! When was that? 3, 4 years ago?”

“7 years, but close enough.” Davey said. He gave Kathrine a look of almost disappointment. She hated it.

“Anyways,” she handed an envelope to Davey, “this is for food.” Her phone started to ring. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I will see you guys later.”

As Kathrine walked away, Davey and Les felt a sinking feeling in their stomachs. Couldn’t she spare a little time for her nephews? But they tried to push it down and continue with their day.

Besides, what could go wrong?


End file.
